


Adulterated Adultery

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Het, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Partner Swapping, Slash, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written foradventdrabblesPrompt 29: "Holiday Eggnog."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	Adulterated Adultery

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for **adventdrabbles** Prompt 29: "Holiday Eggnog."

George figured that the Malfoy-Weasley holiday party, an annual event since his sister had foolishly married the blond wanker, would be an excellent opportunity to test his latest invention for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes adult collection.

_Partner Swap—Use Just One Drop!_

In theory, it was for partners to liven up their sex lives with similarly inclined couples. He wasn't sure if it would work the same way with a group of people but that's what experimenting was for, after all.

He surreptitiously added a phial of it to the rum-spiked eggnog, sat back and waited for the fun to begin.

***

So far, so good, George thought happily as he watched couples pairing off with their likely counterparts.

For example, his sister was in a dark corner with her hand in Luna's knickers while her husband was down on his knees in front of Harry. 

_That_ was the least surprising development ever. 

As the evening wore on, George had to admit that he would have to do more research into dosing and potency. He hadn't adequately anticipated some participant's deepest desires.

George would never forget the look on Lucius Malfoy's face as Molly gave him the spanking he so richly deserved.


End file.
